


Here

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their courtship, he gives her a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 25, 2009.

  
“Here,” he says, face bright red and body shaking with teenaged awkwardness. He holds out the package to her, wrap around rice paper and tied off with an old string from an archer’s bow.   
  
She takes it from him, holds the soft gift in her hands a moment, looking at it before glancing up at him, curious.   
  
“Um,” he says, intelligently, looking at his feet as his toes poke into the ground. “Just… just open it, alright?”   
  
She says nothing and does as he asks, unwrapping the present slowly. The paper and string fall away and she’s left looking at a shawl, white save for the small blue design at the ends, matching the jeweled design placed on her forehead each morning. She smoothes her hand over the fabric—soft, softer than anything she’s ever felt before—and holds it in her hands, admiring it.   
  
When she looks up at him, he’s not looking at her. He’s looking off, arms crossed defensively, face bright red, his entire stance ready to bolt at the smallest sign of displeasure on her part. She watches him bite his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth.   
  
She hugs the shawl to her chest a moment. “Thank you,” she says quietly, and watches the way his entire face spins around to stare at her, hopeful. She smiles at him, hesitant but affectionate. “I’ll treasure it.”   
  
His face lights up and he’s grinning at her and it’s cute—handsome, she corrects, because he isn’t a boy anymore, but a man—and she can’t help but feel her smile widen, feeling almost goofy—something only he seems capable of creating in her.   
  
“I… good!” he declares with a nod, all defensiveness gone from his stance. He looks more fluid now, more earnest. He steps forward, taking the shawl from her and unfurling it so he can drape it over her shoulders. He makes sure not to touch her, not to make her uncomfortable—and she finds herself wishing he would hold her.   
  
He adjusts it, smoothes out the creases in the fabric, before taking a step back to inspect it.   
  
She’s smiling and the blush on his cheeks increases as he mumbles, daringly, “You’re beautiful.”   
  
She ducks her head a moment, blushing for the first time, before looking up at him and positively glowing. “Thank you, my lord.”


End file.
